The invention relates to a transceiver component for optical data transmission with a transmitter, a receiver and at least one integrated circuit, all of which are arranged in a single housing that has electrical terminals.
Transceiver components for data transmission systems containing an infrared transmitter, an infrared receiver and an integrated circuit in a single housing are offered by the company TEMIC TELEFUNKEN microelectronic with the designation TFDS 3000. The housing also includes optical systems in order to provide directed data transmission complying with the IrDA standard.
A disadvantage with the known infrared transceiver components, however, is that the power supply to the transmitter and the other components, i.e. the infrared receiver and the integrated circuit, is via a common terminal. The transmitter consumes a relatively large amount of current compared with the other components and this can have a peak value of up to 500 mA. The current consumption of the infrared receiver and the integrated circuit, however, is only in the region of 1.5 mA. If an infrared transceiver component of this type is incorporated in a circuit arrangement, it must be borne in mind when dimensioning the power supply that the transceiver will account for a current consumption of more than 500 mA. It is however an elaborate and costly procedure to provide this high current from a stabilized power supply.